narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Susanoo Weapon
Sasukes pic Should we add a picture of Sasukes version? Kotoamatsukami (talk) 10:57, March 22, 2012 (UTC) Well with the normal one added should we include the enton one given there's text relevant to it and both of Madaras versions are shown. --Kotoamatsukami (talk) 11:01, June 27, 2012 (UTC) Itachi sword as a user? Hello everyone, i just want to say that Itachi used a sword in the last chapter, so he is a user, right? THANKYOU Small brother (talk) 19:14, May 12, 2012 (UTC) Wrong indication Doesn't the article seem to indicate that the sword can be used only in the incomplete form? Is that right? Can't you change it? (talk) 17:46, May 27, 2012 (UTC) Yes it does ... I'm against it as it's too speculative and makes little sense. Also Madara's uses swords in it's complete form--Elveonora (talk) 17:53, May 27, 2012 (UTC) Fixed.--Cerez365™ (talk) 18:00, May 27, 2012 (UTC) Good. I did the same but it was reverted. At last it was done.Undominanthybrid (talk) 18:05, May 27, 2012 (UTC) name Isn't "Susanoo Blade" more fitting since Itachi's a dagger?--Elveonora (talk) 02:43, February 9, 2013 (UTC) : Its a cultural thing, in this case, Elve. In Japan, the term "sword" can refer to a katana, which is what we are used to, nodaichi, long blades, and tantō, which are daggers. ~ Ten Tailed Fox 20:15, July 25, 2013 (UTC) Madara's Sword and TBB That's a fallacy and speculation. Madara explicitly said the only reason why he put the sword into the Bijudama was to keep it from being caught and redirected. If it had been increased in power, we'd have gotten a mention of it. A Version 2 four-tail Bijudama from Naruto was able to obliterate three Rashomon gates, why does it seem like you're putting down that just because the sword was put in a full powered Bijudama from Kurama couldn't do the same thing to five alone?--SuperSaiyaMan (talk) 20:01, July 25, 2013 (UTC) :We've seen what a swing of a Susanoo blade can do. Saying that the only thing that changes for a TBB with a SB in it is that it becomes uncatchable to giant wood hands is ludicrous. Maybe we don't get to see exactly how much stronger it becomes. Maybe a TBB would have been able to go through the five gates without the sword. Just the fact that it can't be caught due to the sword, it makes the TBB more effective, and therefore stronger/more dangerous already. We've seen Susanoo swords cutting through mountains. The blade itself obviously very strong, and unless very detailed information comparing the force behind a Susanoo arm swing and the force behind a TBB becomes available, I find it extremely unlikely that we can say adding a Susanoo sword to a TBB doesn't make it stronger, other than aforementioned "uncatchability". Omnibender - Talk - 20:31, July 25, 2013 (UTC) :: The thing about Susanoo Sword's power, Omnibender, it depends on Susanoo itself swinging, stabbing, or slashing it with its massive physical strength behind it. The sword alone doesn't have the power, that's why its listed as a tool instead of a jutsu. TBB alone was enough, in a far weaker usage, to destroy a Summoning: Triple Rashōmon, that means TBB in Kurama's full power form would have destroyed Summoning: Quintuple Rashōmon with ease as well. And the blast size was the exact same of that used by the other Biju during chapter 571, and we've seen the range of the TBB the same without the usage of Susanoo sword. The manga itself goes into say that the only reason Susanoo Sword pierced Bijudama was to keep Hashirama from catching and redirecting it, even Madara mocks him and challenges him to do so.--SuperSaiyaMan (talk) 20:38, July 25, 2013 (UTC) :::The blade itself has to be very strong, otherwise just the strength of the Susanoo behind it would be pointless, specially if what the blade is striking is strong as well. If the blade wasn't strong enough, it would break over not resisting the force of the Susanoo that strike with it, and the force of whatever it strikes. You're thinking about the strength of the technique too much in terms of raw power. You already pointed out that the sword hinders others from catching the TBB. The fact it has the blade increases its reach (greater diameter) prior to detonation, even if a little. The rotation of the blades can cut things in the way before detonation, making it harder to change its course. Whatever gets cut, is also more vulnerable to the detonation when it happens. Omnibender - Talk - 20:47, July 25, 2013 (UTC) :: We'll just compromise then, saying that the Susanoo Sword enables the TBB to cut through targets like a Wind Release: Rasenshuriken then? I don't think the actual firepower or range increases though, if it did Madara or Hashirama would have remarked on it. Is that acceptable, Omnibender?--SuperSaiyaMan (talk) 21:02, July 25, 2013 (UTC) :::Actually, thank you for bringing it up. You helped me recall of my long ignored topic. Susanoo Sword (nor a bow or anything besides actual tools) shouldn't be listed as a tool at all, it's an extension of Susanoo (a technique)--Elveonora (talk) 21:28, July 25, 2013 (UTC) ::::Don't think that singling out Rasenshuriken is necessary (though I do agree they look very similar). Adding that it gives it the ability to cut things and making it uncatchable seems good to me. Omnibender - Talk - 21:34, July 25, 2013 (UTC)